Promise to Never Leave Me
by MaccaBea
Summary: "Don't leave me…" He choked out in a very weak voice, a couple tears rolling down his cheek. Steve's eyes looked at his face carefully; sorrow forever welled in his mist eyes. Steve finally let out an unsteady sigh, looking down as his hands his face. The feeling in his heart felt like a ten-pound weight upon his heart.


Hey Guys, I know I haven't wrote any Fanfiction in a while (Been stressed and Whatnot). So to leave you guys something special, I am writing a little SuperHusband Angst. By the way guys, I am terrible with script work so the descriptions only sound good…Sorry ^^'' Understand I am not like a 19 year old that has been practicing for years. Even though I am not the best with angst and sadness…ehe…So anyways

-Cheers~!

* * *

Misty blue eyes met those creamy, brown eyes, both settled looks of care. Their forehead's settled onto each other's as they stayed in dream like states; no way had they wanted out of this.

Steve's hand softly moved to his face, thumb caressing his cheek lightly. Tony said nothing as his breath hitched as he felt tears well up in his eyes, hands grip tightening around Steve's waist. One of Steve's thumbs moving to Tony's lips, frowning lightly.

"Shhhhhhh" he said closing his eyes, his thumb rubbing his lips softy, giving it a small peck. "Always remember me okay?" he said in a low voice, eyes opening once more. His own eyes looking of sadness and dread.

Tony let a sigh release his lips, shaky hands moved on Steve's hips. "Don't leave me…" He choked out in a very weak voice, a couple tears rolling down his cheek. Steve's eyes looked at his face carefully; sorrow forever welled in his mist eyes.

He had no words to explain, just thoughts of dread and sickness. His heart ached at the even thought of leaving him. His life was not miserable as he thought it would. He had something in his life. He had Tony. He wanted to stay with him till the end of time. But everything had to end eventually, even if it had great bond.

"You bastard…" Tony said as he got no answer, tears had overcome his eyes until he started to cry. He felt stupid, weak and like someone just tore his world in half. _Why was this happening? _flew through his head a million times.

Steve finally let out an unsteady sigh, looking down as his hands his face. '"I-I…I don't know…Tony Please…." He couldn't stand it when he cried, the feeling in his heart felt like a ten-pound weight upon it. The thumb that caressed his cheek helped wipe away tears that kept streaming down his cheek.

Tony looked at him with a weak smile and let his face relax in the feeling of the other's hand; to make a memory of it, to cherish it. Steve hesitated, staring at the other's eyes as he pulled from their foreheads; leaning, his hands helped bring his face close into a warm kiss.

Tony moved his hands to his chest and pulling at his uniform, closing his eyes. He tilted his head, feeling those arms on his face loosening lightly, his fingers slowly moved forward as the uniform seemed to vanish. The tears kept flowing down his cheeks until he could feel nothing more, the hands were no more holding his face delicately.

He didn't open his eyes, he just breathed in the light scent that was left of him. He breathed in deep then breathing out. He finally opened his eyes with an empty room; the sound of his heart of was the only thing he could hear.

The sudden sound of the heart growing louder caught his attention more. "What…?" he let escape his lips as he looked down at his heart, finding his eyes flutter open.

* * *

His head rested upon a couch arm, the surface making a pattern on his cheek. His eyes flown open wide as he sat up, hitting a hanging light that looked similar to on—He fell asleep on his couch in the middle of watching television. The sudden realization hit him so hard he felt a wash of relief hit him.

His feet slowly slid from the couch, going to the cold flooring. The sudden cold startled him but much the lease, his head turned as he tried to find where the noises origin was from. The kitchen door was wide which gave him the feeling it may have come from within there.

His feet glided along the stone flooring until it reached the tiles of the kitchen, peeking his head in and seeing the man that made him stop breathing. Steve stood there with a mess around him, as if he was cooking something. Tony hesitated before he walked in, Steve finally seeing him and jumping from being startled.

"Tony!" he jerked, his large, wooden spoon that he held tightly in his hand went flying and fell upon the ground. "W-what are you—" he stopped when Tony wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and into embrace. A couple tears fell down his eyes as he held Steve tight, clawing into his shirt. "Don't ever…Think of leaving me…" he hissed, pulling his head to look up at him.

Steve was with confusion, a brow rising. The confused face softened as he held one side of Tony's face with his hand, pulling him into a soft kiss. "I'll never leave you…~" he said in a low whisper, nipping at his lips one last time; His thumb wiping the tears away as he did in Tony's dream.

Tony blinked with a soft smile, nuzzling him lightly in his arms. "Eh, Can I ask you one question?" Tony said with a bit of curious look. "Ask away…~"

"Who the hell said you can cook?" Tony said with a smirk.


End file.
